Page for Happiness
So Artieandtinaforeva started a page where we can vent, which is an amazing idea. To balance it out, I thought that we could also have a page to share positive things in life. Make a section for yourself, date it, and talk about happy things! ATF April 12th, 2011: Unicorns DO exist! :D April 14th, 2011: Dolphins are gay sharks. Indeed. Immagleek18 Just got on the Glee Wiki Update team!﻿ Mr.Santana Lopez It's Mr.Santana Lopez once again! I watched Spider-Man 3 and I felt better,[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Someone648 Says hi =) And is getting a 3.4-ish... GPA.... Which is good for me because since middle school started my lowest was a 3.0 (WHICH IS BAD, CUZ IM IN IB) so now Im in a good mood.... Oh... and this is longer than it needs to be... so bye =) Ms. A 04/14/11: I'm happy. And ditzy. And loopy. Do I care? Hell no! Quam1992 I am a fabulous singer!! I have a really cute cat named Treacle. Pucktana88 is my sister in real life!!!! Also me and Pucktana88 are going to a party on the 28th of May and we are going to look fabulous on that day! OMG the party was awesome!! I will marry Taylor Lautner one day I assure you, or maybe Eugine Simon he is also nice!!! My friend Carly is also a fabulous singer and we are making a band called "Kaos" and we are writing all of our own songs, we hope to become famous with them and after christmas we are going to record them in a studio and I cant wait! If I do eventually get famous I will mention this wiki, I don't know how I'll just fit it int alot of conversations. Please wish us the best of luck! Carly came over on Monday and we wrote a song and we think it is good. Sadly I can't tell you the song yet, but in January I will inform you of it.﻿ Loonylovegood.gleek I just watched Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince (again).. Aand I noticed that I have lots of good friends that will always support me =) So I'm happy!! And I have a new sig :D [[User:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Over ']][[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Done']] 09:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) SwimmingGleek April 15- I go on Spring Break today! Just a few more hours! SLEEP, HERE I COME! May 17th- LESS THAN A MONTH UNTIL I GO TO GLEE LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Petrificus14 April 16, 2001 - I won my track meet and didn't break the hurdle! May 18, 2011 - My poem got published...in a book! Dr.Stinky April 17, 2011- I'm on holidays, which means more time on the wiki. BOOYEAH! Pucktana88 May 14 2011 - I have a huge party coming up, gonna look like an A-lister HeyPoofy May 14 2011 - I auditioned for a singing competition at my school and I made the night show and I sang Born This Way by Lady Gaga. I think it went really well =] Buffy Babysitting...Sang the kids a song...They called me Mommy...When they were asleep me and Alex cuddled up on the couch and watched cartoons, then had a hot and heavy make out session. And the Best part was...We aren't even dating :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) BeatlesgLee Fan I am putting all the studio versions of the songs of the tenth season of American Idol on my iPod touch!!!!!!!!!! BeatlesgLee Fan is part of the Glee Wiki Spam Team! Cora90 Is happy her dog had a successful op and is now healthy again Cora90 21:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) QuinnQuinn aka Meaghann I'm going to one day be Dianna Agrons best friend. I am Quinn's biggest fan EVER! Glee Rocks! aka Grace *My new wiki actually has lots of members! *End of year Soon! Omgleefreak I'M A LESBIAN AND I AIN'T EVEN SORRY! :) Category:Quam1992 Category:Users Category:Users who ship Tike Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Users who ship Finchel Category:Users who ship Bartie Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Users who ship Quam Category:Users who ship Puckelberry Category:Users who ship Wemma Category:Users who ship Brittana Category:Users Who Are Part of Ms. Artie Abrams' Roleplay Category:Happy Category:Users who love Quinn Fabray Category:Users who love Harry Potter Category:Users who love music Category:Users Who Love Rachel Berry Category:Users who love Adele Category:Users who love LMFAO Category:Users who love LMFAO Category:Users who love Katy Perry Category:Users who love Vocaloids